Question: The larger of two consecutive odd integers is three times the smaller.  What is their sum?
Explanation: Let the smaller of the integers be $x$.  Then the larger is $x + 2$. So $x + 2 = 3x$, from which $x = 1$.  Thus the two integers are 1 and 3, and their sum is $\boxed{4}$.